Les étoiles
by blackonii
Summary: Quand Percy croit qu'Annabeth l'a trompée avec un fils d'Hécate, il part. Chaos, Dieu de l'univers, créateur de tout, le trouve et le recrute dans son armée. 375 années plus tard, Oméga (Percy), 1er Assassin de Chaos, doit se rendre sur Terre, pour la protéger des Géants et des Titans réunis. –Percabeth.


**Bienvenue ! Bienvenue !**

**Si vous avez cliqué ici, c'est que vous avez plut tôt bien aimé le résumé, j'en suis ravie.**

**J'avais plusieurs idées en tête pour cette fiction... Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu quelques _'Chaos' Story'_, des fictions qui montrent Annabeth trompant Percy avec son demi-frère égoïste, mais j'ai décidé de faire à peu près la même chose.**

**Dans la plus part de ces fiction anglaises/américaines, Annabeth est toujours représentée comme une fille stupide, sans cœur, et qui n'hésite pas à tromper Percy juste parce que son demi-frère est 'mieux'. Dans ces fictions, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'à chaque fois, Poséidon laisse tomber Percy pour son frère. Pourquoi ? Parce que celui-ci, le plus souvent appelé Mark, a tué un chien des Enfers, ou un truc du genre et est le nouveau héros.**

**A chaque fois, Percy sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit un OC ou Artémis. Dans ma fiction, il n'y a pas de demi-frère égocentrique, ni d'Annabeth débile. Il y a un quiproquo (un malentendu) entre Percy et Annabeth.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**_'Petite anecdote qui pourrait vous aider' :_**

_**Chaos était le début de tout, avant les planètes, les constellations, les galaxies, il y avait le néant : Chaos. On ne sait pas si c'est une femme ou un homme. D'après les mythes, Chaos a d'abord engendré la Nuit : Nyx, puis, il engendra la destruction et les ombres : Erèbe. Ces deux derniers engendrèrent ensemble la déesse du jour. Après cela, Chaos engendra la Terre : Gaia (Héros de l'Olympe) et Eros (Cupidon). Puis Gaia a eu les 12 titans et titanides et ainsi de suite. On dit que Chaos à un frère: l'Ordre. **_

* * *

Oméga s'approcha de sa 'proie'. Il faisait nuit, et les étoiles brillaient. Ses pas se firent entendre dans toute la cité d'Arakk, capitale du continent de Marlab, sur la planète Erall. De loin, vous verrez une silhouette, vêtue d'un uniforme noir comme le béant, doté de runes inscrites partout en Or.

Nalik, empereur et tyran du continent, rampait au sol, avec un ridicule espoir d'échapper à l'assassin. Il pria tous les dieux, même les Primordiaux, et ferma ses yeux. Il avait entendu parler de cet homme, de ce meurtrier, de cet assassin.

C'était Oméga, premier Assassin de Chaos, Commandant-en-chef de l'armée de l'Univers, Leader des Assassins. Cet homme était redouté dans toute la galaxie. Il était réputé pour tuer des _dieux. _Il tuait sous l'ordre de Chaos. Il tuait ceux qui devaient être tués, et Nalik Aromès était une de ces personnes.

Plus Oméga approchait, plus Nalik tremblait. Quand Oméga arriva devant lui, Nalik commença à le supplier.

-Je vous en prie... Laissez-moi... Je n'ai rien fait... Laissez-moi...

Oméga le regarda d'un air ennuyé, un air qui en disait long sur ses pensées; il avait mieux à faire ailleurs et il voulait vite en finir avec cette mission ordinaire.

-Nalik Aromès, tu as détruit ton continent, tu as trahis tes compères. Au nom de Chaos, au nom de la Justice, tu dois mourir_, _récita Oméga.

L'Assassin porta une main sur le front du tyran, et chanta quelques mots en Ancien Grec. Un flash de lumière apparu et le corps disparu.

-Nalik Aromès, tu as la bénédiction de Chaos tout au long de ton chemin vers les Cieux d'Erall_, _chuchota Oméga.

Il s'essuya les mains, et tourna au tour. Des têtes surgirent des fenêtres des maisons. Elles regardaient toutes en direction d'Oméga. Celui-ci sourit, et se volatilisa.

* * *

Les dieux de l'Olympe étaient en train d'argumenter dans la salle des trônes, quand un portail apparut au milieu de la salle. Les dieux froncèrent les sourcils et un homme apparut.

L'homme était jeune, avec des cheveux noirs comme la nuit lisses et bien coiffé. Il avait une peau blanche, tellement blanche qu'on aurait crû qu'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Il portait un costume noir, des étoiles y étaient cousu, mais on aurait cru que la galaxie elle-même y était. Ses yeux était d'un bleu nuitparfait, avec des petites étincelles tout au tour des pupilles. Il leur donna un sourire étincelant.

-Bonsoir, dieux de l'Olympe. Je me présente, Chaos, Créateur de L'Univers, annonça l'homme en ajustant sa cravate.

Tous les dieux se levèrent, même Zeus, et firent la révérence.

-Que nous vaut ce plaisir, Seigneur Chaos ? demanda Hermès.

-Et bien, commença-t-il en analysant les dieux, j'ai entendu dire que les Titans étaient en train de s'allier aux Géants, pour prendre le contrôle de la planète Terre... dit-il avec un ton neutre, comme si cela l'importait peu.

-... je viens vous offrir mon aide. Comme vous avez bien du l'entendre, j'ai une armée avec des divisions. Je pourrais vous envoyer mes Assassins, si vous le souhaitez, avec leur leader Oméga.

La plus part des dieux blêmirent et Athéna hoqueta de surprise.

-Vous voulez dire... Oméga comme dans... Oméga le premier Assassin, Commandant-en-chef de l'Armée de L'Univers, et de plus, meurtrier des meurtriers _? _questionna Athéna à une vitesse divine.

-Oui, répondit Chaos, souriant.

Athéna n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-C'est qui Oméga ? demanda Apollon, perplexe.

-Tu ne sais donc pas ? s'étonna Athéna, choquée.

\- Moi non plus, Fille, qui est cet homme ? questionna le Seigneur Du Ciel.

-Oméga est un assassin, mais pas un « mauvais» assassin. La légende dit que Chaos l'a recruté il y a environ 375 années. Omega est un surnom, c'est la dernière lettre de l'alphabet Grec, car c'est la dernière chose que ses victimes voient avant de mourir. Il peut tuer des dieux, des titans... Même des Géants sans l'aide des dieux, d'après ce qu'on dit. C'est le chef de l'armée de l'Univers, l'armée Immortelle. Il tue sous l'ordre de Chaos, il tue ceux qui tuent, ceux qui ramènent la misère. C'est l'Assassin des Assassins. Si Oméga est ton allié, tu as de la chance, c'est L'Espoir. Si Oméga est ton ennemi, il est la Destruction, la Peur, la Défaite. Père, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on accepte de l'aide d'autrui, car tu penses que tu réussiras, que tu gagneras. Mais nous avons à peine battu les Titans, et nous avons eu encore plus de peine pour détruire les Géants, et cela avec l'aide de nos enfants, qui ont fait tout le boulot. Maintenant que Percy Jackson...

Tous les dieux eurent un visage triste_,_

-...est parti, nous n'avons _aucune_ chances. Alors imaginez ces deux clans réunis, nous serions battus en une seconde. Mais avec l'aide d'Oméga on gagnera en un clin d'œil, et d'après ce que vient de dire Seigneur Chaos, il viendra avec ses Assassins, des tueurs de Titans. Nous ne pourrons pas juste les renvoyer au Tartare pour qu'ils s'en réchappent... Mais nous les tuerons. Alors, je suggère qu'on accepte son aide, finit Athéna.

Zeus ne réagit pas, habitué aux longues répliques de sa fille. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide, cela montrait qu'il en avait besoin. Mais Athéna avait raison, si Chaos leur envoyait Oméga, la victoire serait assuré.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Chaos parla,

-Oui ? Non... Oméga Non... Non tu ne peux pas... Oui... La Terre... Oui... Oui je sais... Arrête de bouder et vient ici ! Non... Je sais que c'est difficile... Hors de question... Allez... Maintenant ! ... Idiot...

-Excusez-moi, mais à qui parlez-vous ? demanda Héra, curieuse.

-Oméga. Il arrive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme apparu comme s'il avait toujours été la. Son visage était caché, mis à part sa dieux hoquetèrent de surprise.

-Oméga, vient ici.

Ce dernier s'avança.

-Présente-toi.

-Oméga, premier Assassin de Chaos, Commandant-en-chef de l'Armée de l'Univers, Leader de la division des Assassins. Je ne dirais pas mes titres, trop long, déclara-t-il, ennuyé.

Zeus le scruta.

-Oméga, hein ? Le fameux. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si la légende qu'on dit sur toi est vraie mais... commença Zeus,

-Père ! S'exclama Athéna.

-Non, laissez-le, dit Oméga d'une voix monotone, son argument ne changera rien. Vous voulez gagner ? D'accord, alors acceptez mon 'aide'. Vous voulez pourrir au Tartare ? Allez-y, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire.

Arès avait les yeux rouges de colère.

-A qui crois-tu parler comme ça ? Nous sommes tes dieux, tu nous dois du respect.

Athéna soupira.

-Non, vous n'êtes pas mes dieux, j'ai arrêté de vous donner du respect, de l'admiration depuis un bon bout de temps. Il n'y a que Chaos qui compte maintenant.

Arès en eu assez, il prit son poignard et s'apprêta à se lever pour lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire, mais Oméga n'eu même pas à bougé un petit doigt. Arès fut frappé d'un élan de douleur; il se cambra et poussa des cris de souffrance.

-Mais que faites-vous ?! Arrêtez ! Cria Aphrodite en se dirigeant vers son amant.

Oméga sembla arrêter car Arès ne criait plus, bien qu'il avait toujours une grimace de douleur sur son visage.

-J'l'aime bien l'ptit, marmonna Héphaïstos alors qu'il construisait un poignard avec ses deux doigts.

Sous l'étonnement de tous les dieux, Oméga ne répondit pas avec une réplique sanglante.

-Acceptez-vous ou pas ? Nous avons d'autres choses à faire, pointa Chaos.

Zeus sembla sidéré mais accepta tout de même.

-Quand arriverez-vous sur Terre ? Il faudrait que j'avertisse les autres demi-dieux.

Oméga serra les poings, mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, ce sera une surprise, leur dit Chaos, nos Assassins éliront résidence dans vos deux camps. Oméga choisira dans lequel il devra résider. Ne changez rien dans vos camps, ils viendront avec leurs propres équipements. A présent, nous devons partir. A bientôt, finit-il en disparaissant avec son Assassin-en-chef.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de saluer les dieux et de leur faire la révérence, ce qui exaspéra Zeus.

-Insolents... dit-il dans sa barbe.


End file.
